


The more most loving one is??

by shifuyuko



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, bodoh, stupid
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifuyuko/pseuds/shifuyuko
Summary: "aku yang paling sayang!!!""aku!!""engga, aku!!"Mereka berdua memang bodoh





	The more most loving one is??

"Aku sayang kepadamu, Kenta" Tatsunari sekarang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan memeluk kenta dengan manja sambil gemas. Kemudian ia mengecup lembut kening Kenta dan mengelus-elus lembut rambut Kenta.

Kenta jadi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya namun ia memukul lembut kepala Tatsunari dengan tangannya karena tiba-tiba saja berkata demikian. Tatsunari tertawa pelan lalu mengulangi perkataannya sekali lagi, "Aku sayang kepadamu, Kenta"

Kenta menghela napasnya, kemudian ia menjawab, "Kau tau aku yang lebih sayang kepadamu, Tatsunari"

"Tidak, aku yang paling sayang kau~~" kata Tatsunari manja, tiba-tiba merasa ia tidak mau kalah. 

Kenta jadi tertawa pelan, "Aku lebih paling sayang kau lagi.."

"Kentaaa," panggil Tatsunari manja, "aku lebih sayang kau daripada kau sayang aku~"

"Tidak, bodoh," Kenta jadi ikut mengelak, "sayangku lebih besar.."

"Sayangku kepadamu seluas samudera~" Tatsunari mulai bicara aneh dan membuat Kenta jadi tertawa lagi.

"Tapi kau harus tau bahwa smudera tidak seluas sayangku kepadamu, Tatsunari" balas Kenta di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kalau begitu, sayangku kepadamu seluas langit, bumi, dan seluruh isinya~" Tatsunari kembali membalas omongan Kenta dan membuat kenta tertawa geli.

"Tetap tidak sebanding dengan sayangku yang seluas alam semesta" jawab Kenta tanpa sadar Kenta menikmati permainan Tatsunari.

Namun Tatsunari malah sedikit menaikkan suaranya, "Tidak, Kenta! Sayangku kepadamu lebih besar! kau tidak sadar!?"

Kenta jadi ikut ketus, "Apa, sih? Kau sendiri tidak sadar rasa sayangku kepadamu seperti apa?!"

"Pokoknya rasa sayangku lebih besar dan kau tidak bisa protes!" jawab Tatsunari, bersikeras dan tidak mau mengalah.

Kenta jadi gusar, "Tidak!!! aku berhak protes karena rasa sayangku jauh lebih besar!"

Tatsunari jadi melepas pelukannya, kemudian menghadap ke arah Kenta sambil memegang kedua lengan Kenta dan berkata dengan pelan, "Tidak, Kenta, tidak. Aku tau, kau pasti malu mengakuinya, kan?"

Namun Kenta malah merasa jengkel dengan nada bicara Tatsunari, kemudian jadi menyentak, "Kau kebanyakan berkhayal!"

"POKOKNYA RASA SAYANGKU KEPADAMU LEBIH BESAR!" Tatsunari jadi bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri sambil sedikit menyentak.

Kemudian Kenta jadi ikut berdiri dan balas menyentak, "TATSUNARI, KAU TIDAK. RASA SAYANGKU LEBIH PALING BESAR LAGI!"

"APA BUKTINYA?!" tanya Tatsunari sambil berteriak.

"AKU SAYANG KEPADAMU MESKIPUN KAU NORAK!" jawab Kenta asal sambil balas berteriak, lebih tepatnya refleks karena hanya itu yang terlintas di otaknya.

"AKU TIDAK NORAK!" Tatsunari mengelak cepat.

"KAU IYA, DAN RASA SAYANGKU TAK PERNAH BERKURANG!" jawab Kenta sambil menegaskan kembali.

"AKU JUGA SAYANG KEPADAMU MESKIPUN KAU TIDAK BISA MENYANYI!" Tatsunari tidak mau kalah juga.

"BERISIK!" sentak Kenta karena kesal kelemahannya disebut-sebut.

"DAN MASIH MENDENGARKANMU MENYANYI BAHKAN BISA TIDUR NYENYAK KARENA ITU!" tambah Tatsunari memperkuat buktinya.

Kenta tidak mau kalah, "TAPI KAU TIDAK BISA MENGALAHKAN RASA SAYANGKU YANG MASIH TERUS MENEMUIMU WALAUPUN AGENSIMU MELARANG!" 

"ITU TERJADI KARENA AKU SAYANG KEPADAMU, KENTA. KAU PIKIR, SIAPA YANG MENJEMPUTMU SETIAP PAGI DAN PULANG KERJA?" Tatsunari mencoba mengingatkan Kenta tentang hal tersebut.

Namun Kenta tak kehabisan akal, "APARTEMEN SIAPA PULA YANG SELALU KAU CARI DAN SIAPA YANG MEMELUKMU DISAAT KAU ADA MASALAH?"

"AKU SERING MENYEBUT-NYEBUT NAMAMU DI SETIAP KESEMPATAN KARENA OTAKKU DIPENUHI DENGAN KAU, KENTA!" aku Tatsunari.

"TAPI KAU LUPA SIAPA YANG SELALU INISIATIF MENGGENGGAM TANGANMU DI SAAT SADAR BAHKAN SAAT TIDAK SADAR, TATSUNARI. BUKANKAH ITU CUKUP MEMBUKTIKAN?" jelas Kenta masih tidak ingin mengalah.

Sedang Tatsunari pun masih protes, "TIDAK, KENTA! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA TIDUR TANPA SUGA T SAMPAI KETIKA TERTINGGAL AKU MENYURUH MANAGERSAN KE KEMBALI KE APARTEMENKU HANYA UNTUK MENGAMBILKANNYA KETIKA AKU DI LUAR KOTA?"

"....kau pernah?" Kenta sedikit kaget karena baru mengetahui hal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Tatsunari merasa bangga, "PERNAH, AKU TERBUKTI LEBIH SAYANG KAN??"

"TETAP TIDAK KARENA KAU TIDAK TAU BAHWA AKU HAMPIR SETIAP MALAM MENONTON APAPUN YANG ADA KAU DI DALAMNYA!" Kenta jadi balas berkata jujur juga, namun masih sambil menyentaknya.

"...kau begitu?" Kini giliran Tatsunari yang sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuan Kenta tersebut.

"IYA, AKU MENONTON DVD PERTAMAMU, DVD HAISUTE, BAHKAN DVD PARADOX MU!"

"..."

"AKU JUGA MEMAKAI BAJUMU YANG KEBESARAN ITU SETIAP KALI AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR"

"..."

"AKU MEMBAWA 2 JAKET KE TEMPAT LATIHAN HANYA UNTUK MERASA KAU MEMELUKKU"

"Kent--"

"AKU BAHKAN SERING KHAWATIR SENDIRI JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGABARIKU WALAUPUN BERAPA JAM"

"Tung--"

"KAU TIDAK SADAR JUGA KAN TENTANG SEMUA RASA CEMBURU KU DENGAN SEMUA ORANG YANG DEKAT DENGANMU?"

"Apa--"

"APA KAU TIDAK SADAR AKU SELALU SAYANG KEPADAMU SEHINGGA AKU TIDAK SUKA MELIHATMU TERLALU MANJA DENGAN TAKATO?"

"APAPULA ITU HASHTAG TAKANARI?! KALAU AKU TIDAK SAYANG KEPADAMU, AKU SUDAH MENINGGALKANMU SEJAK DULU"

"KAU TIDAK PEKA, TATSUNARI. AKU SUDAH TAU DAN SADAR TENTANG KAU TAPI KAU TIDAK SADAR TENTANGKU. KAU TIDAK SADAR BETAPA AKU MENYAYANGIMU DAN TAK ADA YANG BISA MENGALAHKANNYA. AKU BAHKAN--"

"KENTA!!" panggil Tatsunari cepat karena Kenta tidak berhenti berteriak dan Tatsunari tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara. Jujur Tatsunari juga kaget sekali begitu mendengar semua pengakuan Kenta yang bertubi-tubi itu.

Sementara Kenta jadi terdiam sejenak, kemudian baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"....apa yang kau katakan itu semua benar..?" tanya Tatsunari pelan, meminta kepastian dari Kenta.

"...eh... ah... lu-lupakan" jawab Kenta dan ia tidak berani menatap mata Tatsunari. Entah bagaimana caranya semua itu bisa keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kenta. Demi Tuhan, rasanya Kenta ingin menghilang saat itu juga saking malunya.

"Kenta," Tatsunari melangkah sedikit untuk mendekat ke arah Kenta, kemudian ia mengangkupkan tangannya di wajah mungil Kenta, "maafkan aku.."

Kenta terdiam, mukanya mungkin sekarang sudah panas dan merah padam. Ia masih tidak berani menatap mata Tatsunari sehingga Kenta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan masih tidak menjawab apapun.

Kedua ibu jari Tatsunari mengelus pipi lembut Kenta sambil mencoba menahan senyumnya namun Tatsunari gagal menahannya. Bisakah Suga Kenta sekali saja berhenti membuatnya jatuh cinta?

"Kau menang, Kenta," Tatsunari berkata lembut sekali, "aku tidak bisa menjawab lagi"

Kenta benar-benar menahan rasa malunya, lalu menjawab sedikit ketus, "Bodoh, kita benar-benar seperti anak kecil"

Tatsunari jadi tertawa pelan lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Kenta sehingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

"Kenta, tatap aku," pinta Tatsunari dengan suara yang pelan sekali, karena sejak tadi mata Kenta tak mau menemui matanya, "Kenta, aku tau kau dengar aku"

Kenta awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya ia menatap mata Tatsunari yang berjarak sangat dekat itu. 

"Aku mencintaimu, Suga Kenta" Tatsunari mengubah pernyataan awalnya dengan suara paling tulus yang pernah Kenta dengar, "terima kasih karena telah menyayangiku setulus itu, dan kau harus tau betapa aku merasa beruntung aku memilikimu"

Kenta yang awalnya malu sekali, ekspresinya berubah menjadi lega dan tersenyum terharu. Tatsunari bisa merasakan senyum itu hanya dari mata seorang Suga Kenta yang selalu jujur. 

Kenta tidak bisa menyembunyikan segalanya. Mendengar Tatsunari berkata demikian membuat jantung Kenta memburu, namun jiwanya merasa tenang.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Tatsunari. Bisa-bisa kita bertengkar lagi tentang siapa yang mencintai siapa," jawab Kenta jadi tertawa menyadari betapa bodohnya tingkah mereka malam itu, "dan untuk kali ini aku yang menang, kan?"

Kemudian Kenta melingkarkan lengannya di leher Tatsunari kemudian berjinjit sedikit, berusaha meraih bibir Tatsunari dengan bibirnya. Tatsunari bisa merasakan bibir lembut Kenta di bibirnya dan ketika Tatsunari ingin balas menciumnya, Kenta menurunkan kakinya, kemudian tersenyum jahil dan berkata, "dan ini hadiah untuk raksasa manja yang kalah supaya tak menangis manja~"

dan setelah itu, bibir Kenta tak selamat karena dilumat habis-habisan oleh Tatsunari. 

\--


End file.
